nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Capture of Barbarus Air Base
Capture of Barbarus Air Base is a battle between the Gra Valkas Empire and World Union led by Japan, with strategic victory belonging to Japan and World Union. The battle was also the first battle the World Union under the command of Japan. Background After the Battle of Arou, the Gra Valkas forces would create a foothold in their invasion of Mu. The establishment of this air base meant that the Gra Valkas Air Force had a staging area in order to launch fighters and bombers into Mu territory to either support their ground troops or conduct raids on nearby cities, towns and villages. As a result, it was imperative for the JSDF and MU forces to capture or destroy this air base. Engagements Raid on Barbarus Air Base First, Japan Self-Defense Force dispatch at least 28 Aircraft to launch the pre-emptive attack on Barbarus Air Base. Their plan is to cripple the defenses before Mu will fly in to neutralize any threats and soften the defenses for upcoming operation. Initially, Japan send the F-15J Kai to intercept Gra Valkas Air Force that are on the way to Kielseki. After annihilating them, F-2 Aircraft arrives and drop the guided-bombs from outside the range of the Gra-Valkas's Flak Cannon. With most of air defenses destroyed saved for the mobile defenses that are in the garage, 8th Army fell into panic while following shortly after F-2 complete their bombing run, Mu's squadrons arrives to conduct a second run to soften base defenses further. The JSDF bombing run decimated more than half the base, neutralizing most of defenses and destroyed 80% of the air force as well as nearly reducing the base into completed ruins. Gaogeel, Perth and other officers were shocked to see that Japanese aircraft were able to accurately bombard anti-aircraft guns, radars, runways, hangars, etc. from very high with moderate numbers of bombs. In addition, the Japanese preference to bombard the radar station also surprised them, because they realized that the opponent they were facing understood very well the concept of modern warfare. Despite the vulnerability of base if any attacks came after, Gaogeel still tried his best to make the base looked good in order to welcome crown prince Gal Cabal who gonna visited the base soon. Battle of the Hollow Mountains Cleaning up remaining defenses When Gra Cabal arrived and briefly visited the base, JASDF conducted second air attacks on the base and decimated what left of the military assert of the base. Cabal and the officials of the base panic and ran to take cover in the commanding building. During this time, JSDF 1st Airborne and Mu's Special Airborne Unit descended from the sky and quickly overrun the base. Not sure about the specific events, but look like JSDF infantry suffered no casualties and was far more effective in dealing with the Gra Valkas's elite forces thanks to their assault rifles and Kelvar armor while Gra Valkas's elite troops only armed with bolt-action rifles and no means of body armor. Airborne Assault Shocked at the JSDF bombing runs and the fact that their own elite troops being killed so easily, Gaogeel pointed the secret passage for Gra Cabal to escape with some accompanying soldiers. As the prince left, JSDF soldiers busted into the room and captured Gaogeel along with remaining personnel inside. At the same time, World Union Forces attacked the defenseless base with biplanes and Wyverns after Japan begun the airborne attack. Since all stationary and mobile AA-guns had been destroyed by the JSDF, Gra Valkas' remaining troops were helpless against the onslaught and most of them being burned to the death by Wyvern's flame. The capture of Crown Prince Gra Cabal After escaping far from the base, Gra Cabal and his entourage were spotted by a Wyvern Knight and was chased until all escorted troops were burned to a crisp while Gra Cabal manage to dodge the attack but suffering third-degree burns due to blast range. A soldier manage to discover him before he was taken to Mu's Field Hospital and transferred to Japan to heal his wounds due to Japan's advanced medical technology. The prince was later given a tour of Tokyo and he was astounded by the level of technology, quality of life and especially the huge gap in military power between his country and Japan. He would later plan to stop the war before the Gra Valkas Empire would suffer more damage. Aftermath Following the capture of the Crown Prince, not only the reputation of the Gra Valkas Empire goes tainted by such humiliation, but also the Commanding Officer, including Ceasar, and the diplomats were scolded by the Empire Office. For Gra Cabal himself, he was first taken to Mu's Field Hospital. However, due to his serious injury, he was transferred to Japan for medical treatment as a patient and a Prisoner of War. As for the Gra Valkas Empire, due to the army has not been entirely repelled as some of the Gra Valkas troops are stationed at Arou, the border town of Mu. The plan to liberate it will be postponed until Japan manage to repel the Gra Valkas Empire at the Great Naval Battle of Southern Okinawa where Japan is facing Imperial Great Fleet. Since the Gra Valkas forces in Mu are completely cut off from their supply lines and any other kind of reinforcements, the town of Mu is basically put on hold and the troops stationed there are isolated. Category:Wars Category:Battles